


Hello Happy Warriors!

by Arghnon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, hello happy world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Hello Happy World....as warriors!





	Hello Happy Warriors!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



> I posted this late so I got defaulted but here you go! You wanted them in more varied outfits? Uhm I don't know if it's varied at all haha but here's them in warrior themed outfits?

**Author's Note:**

> Also seen on twitter:  here


End file.
